El Pecado de Pigmalión
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Todavía no despertaba cuando fui arrojada al mundo como expulsada por una cruel y venenosa matriz. Había sido creada para ser perfecta. Mi creador quiso comprobar qué tan perfecta era, así que me vio y sintió por dentro; me abrió en canal y hacía frío.


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencias:** situaciones adultas y de naturaleza sexual, violación sexual, violencia física y violencia psicológica.

* * *

"_Hay una extraña belleza en el Norte,_

_Es la dama más fina de la tierra,_

_Una mirada de ella hará caer a la ciudad entera._

_Una segunda mirada dejará a la nación entera en ruinas._

_No existe ciudad o nación,_

_Que haya sido más adorada que una belleza como esta."_

**Li Yannian, músico y poeta de la dinastía Han**

* * *

**El Pecado de Pigmalión**

Alguna vez había escuchado que si quieres algo bien hecho, lo tienes que hacer tú mismo. Y mientras Naraku observaba al delicado bulto tirado en el suelo, a sus pies, supo que aquella frase era pura verdad. Especialmente tratándose de las mujeres.

Hasta hace poco le habría sonado a locura de no ser porque ahora tenía más de la mitad de la Perla de Shikon en sus manos, y eso le había abierto las puertas a habilidades con las que muy pocos, o incluso nadie, podía siquiera imaginar: la habilidad de crear y dar vida.

El resultado de todo aquel poder ahora estaba a sus pies; indefenso, y todo suyo.

—Si quieres a la mujer perfecta, tienes que hacerla tú mismo —murmuró lleno de una confiada arrogancia, con una media sonrisa encantadora y repugnante en partes iguales bailando en sus delgados labios.

A sus pies la joven seguía respirando, cada vez con menos dificultad, hasta que su respiración se transformó en un silencioso y rítmico silbido de aire que, de la forma más irónica posible, al híbrido le sonó a música; era la música de la vida, a pesar de ser un amante que bailaba con la muerte desde mucho antes de su propio renacimiento. Pero él la había creado, y como creador de vida, también tenía el poder de quitarla, y eso lo convertía en algo mucho más grande que un dador de vida o el oscuro espíritu de la muerte: lo convertía en un dios.

Era un híbrido y una araña nacida de un humano tóxico, quemado por su propio odio y un sinfín de demonios embrutecidos y enfurecidos. Ahora era un dios; uno bastardo, pero dios al final del día, de la vida y de la muerte.

La muchacha parecía seguir dormitando, y su piel, absolutamente nueva, brillaba en medio de la oscuridad del sótano tenuemente iluminada por las velas. Lo único capaz de arruinar la lozanía casi inhumana de aquella piel era la cicatriz de araña que abrazaba la menuda espalda de la demonio, y aunque por un instante la imagen le repugnó por su significado y conexión con aquel bastardo de Onigumo, se sonrió un poco más cuando recordó que, al final del día, en la demonio lo que significaba es que era suya.

—"_Mi primera creación_" —Pensó, arrodillándose lentamente a su lado, casi conmovido, mirándola con la misma fascinación con la que un niño observa materializado su primer gran triunfo—. _"Y es perfecta. He creado la perfección."_

Los dioses podían comerse a sus hijos imperfectos, asquerosamente humanos, débiles y vulnerables. Él había creado a un demonio sin nada más que unos cuantos fragmentos de Shikon y su propia carne.

Sí, pocos podían siquiera soñar con aquellas habilidades, pero él las había vuelto una realidad palpable, que respiraba y vivía. Había llevado las ventajas de la Perla de Shikon a nuevos niveles, a puntos que nadie más que la hubiera tenido en su poder pudo siquiera sospechar y mucho menos hacer.

La joven se removió ligeramente en su sitio en el suelo. Seguía desnuda, recién nacida, apenas estaba despertando. En sus primeros instantes era similar a un bebé, pero tenía la certeza de que en unos momentos su mente explotaría y comenzaría a formar dentro de ella todos los conocimientos y habilidades que tendría un demonio creado por él y para él. Sólo tendría que esperar unos momentos más, se dijo, ansioso, y acarició levemente con su dedo la mejilla cálida de la muchacha. Sentía su frágil vida palpitar contra él.

Vio a la demonio estremecerse levemente al contacto. Medio abrió los ojos y él, a su vez, también abrió los suyos. Las iris de la joven eran intensamente rojas como dos rubíes brillando ante el fuego mismo del infierno, pero tenían un dejo de inocencia e ingenuidad irresistible; la pura confusión de no saber dónde estaba ni quién era. En ese instante, él era el mundo y el universo entero para ella. Su única respuesta y su única realidad. Y se aseguraría de que siempre fuera así.

Después de todo, era el viento reencarnado. Por primera vez en toda la historia se había encerrado un elemento de la naturaleza en un cuerpo de carne y hueso; no había nacido con la habilidad naturalmente, ni era descendiente de una raza especifica de demonios de tal elemento, sino que había sido creada. Había logrado atrapar lo invisible y dominarlo a placer. Había logrado darle forma y moldearla a su propio gusto.

La joven se le quedó mirando, pero era como si no lo viera, todavía demasiado desorientada como para comprender y procesar las primeras imágenes que sus ojos captaban. Naraku se puso de pie y le hizo una señal con la mano para que se levantase.

—De pie, Kagura —susurró con encantadora gentileza, pero aquello era una órden—. Te quiero de pie.

La muchacha abrió un poco más los ojos. Sólo lograba captar algo similar a luces y sombras difuminadas, pero podía escuchar. La voz masculina, grave y cavernosa que penetraba en sus oídos, hizo remover con calidez algo más profundo dentro de sí que la obligó a hacer lo que le decía. Era como si los puntos principales de su alma estuviesen conectados por hilos de rojo invisible a esa voz que la orientaba y la enredaban en una mortal telaraña sin siquiera sospecharlo.

Lo único que le aguardaba era la mordida y la inyección del veneno letal.

Para cuando acordó, estaba tratando de ponerse en pie. Sus piernas y rodillas temblaban, sus brazos hacían un esfuerzo descomunal por ayudarla a erguirse; el cabello ondulado, salvaje y profundamente negro se le corría a la cara y la ahogaba, sin embargo Naraku no movió ni un dedo para ayudarla. Tenía que dejarla sola en su primer momento, que batallase todo lo necesario, no permitiría tener seres débiles entre sus filas. Ante el primer signo de debilidad la mataría, y no deseaba destruir tan pronto lo que había creado.

Por fortuna, su nueva creación no lo decepcionó. Logró ponerse de pie, tambaleándose y temblando, pero sabía que dentro de poco se movería y caminaría con la gracia de una bailarina que se mueve tan naturalmente como el viento invisible que la rodea.

La observó fijamente, desnuda frente a él, confusa, con las piernas luchando por mantenerla en pie. Naraku se mantuvo en su sitio con las manos tras la espalda en una pose casi solemne y juiciosa, mirándola, y tuvo que luchar para reprimir su sonrisa de fascinación. Era tan asquerosamente hermosa que por unos instantes pensó que se derretiría allí mismo, herido por toda aquella dulce belleza que lo reflejaba en su forma más femenina y con sus mismos ojos, como si observase en sus iris carmín el reflejo de su propio rostro.

Si eso no era amor, se dijo Naraku, no sabía entonces lo que era. Porque si el amor tenía que sentirse de alguna manera, se dijo que esa tenía que ser una similar: a su manera, a la manera que quería, justo como ella. Pensó por unos instantes que se había enamorado, aunque fuera por unos instantes -a primera vista, tal vez- de su extensión.

Y es que era tan perfecta, tan idéntica a cómo él la imaginó y concibió, _tan idéntica a él_, que no podía más que sentirse profundamente orgulloso de ser capaz de hacer eso.

Si algo tuvieron que sentir los dioses al crear a sus hijos, seguramente era lo que él sentía en ese instante.

Kagura, _Danza de los Dioses_, sólo hasta ahora encontró el nombre de lo más adecuado. Así pensaba llamarla, y bajo ese nombre la haría danzar entre muerte y esqueletos únicamente por y para él.

Desnuda como estaba podía contemplarla por completo y todo lo que quisiera. El cuello era delicado y se unía a los menudos y redondos hombros enmarcados por la línea suave de las clavículas. Los pechos eran firmes; a la vista también lucían suaves. Invitaban a acunarlos en las manos, y los pezones eran redondos, ligeramente oscuros, y su aparente delicadeza incitaba a ser mordidos.

La cintura era estrecha y bajaba con gracia hacia la cadera, donde la figura femenina luego se ensanchaba y suavemente se reducía en curva hacia los muslos suaves, como los de una doncella. Los huesos de la cadera sobresalían ligeramente a cada lado del vientre plano, y un delicado y pequeño triangulo de vello oscuro sobresalía de entre los muslos juntos. Era tan perfecta que incluso tenía un pequeño y hundido ombligo. Cualquiera que la mirase no podría imaginar que era una mujer creada, artificial.

Kagura se corrió el cabello lejos de la cara y lo miró, todavía confusa y desorientada. Parecía esperar una siguiente órden y, claramente, no conocía aún el concepto del pudor. Naraku le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Acércate. Trata de caminar.

Kagura hizo un gesto parecido a la sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Segundos después hizo lo que le pidió, y aún torpe y con dificultad se movió hacia él.

Las piernas le seguían temblando y no terminaba de posicionar con firmeza los pies en el suelo, pero aunque no sabía nada y tenía la confusión de todo recién nacido rodeándola, todo el conocimiento parecía estar arraigado desde el mismo origen en su cerebro, y de pronto, de manera natural, el conocimiento del hecho de tener extremidades se presentó en su cabeza. Con ese pensamiento en mente logró moverse con más facilidad, pero a sólo poca distancia del hombre sus pies trastabillaron. Sus extremidades, aún traicioneras, la movieron de un lado a otro como si de una mala broma se tratase. Su brazo chocó contra un viejo mueble de madera y el brusco movimiento provocó que varios jarrones de porcelana negra y dorada cayeran al suelo, rompiéndose en varios pedazos. El escándalo provocó un prolongado eco en todo el sótano, pero el híbrido ni se inmutó. Kagura, en cambio, se encrespó, perdió todo control sobre su inexperto cuerpo y sintió miedo por primera vez en su vida: miedo a caer.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo jamás tocó el suelo. Los brazos de Naraku la sostuvieron antes de caer y la mantuvieron precariamente de pie. Ella los sintió fuertes, enormes y cálidos. Tomando la iniciativa la sostuvo con más fuerza y terminó desapareciendo la muy poca distancia que había quedado entre ellos.

—¿Quién eres?

Naraku frunció ligeramente el ceño al escucharla hablar. No sólo su apariencia superficial era perfecta, su voz también lo era. Femenina, pero no chillona ni demasiado aguda. Tenía ese equilibrio perfecto entre lo grave y agudo; resultaba muy agradable al oído, incluso tenía un marcado punto de sensualidad natural, aún a pesar de estar hecha un hilo y resultar demasiado delicada, temerosa ante la idea de hablar por primera vez, sin entender del todo todavía para que servía aquel sonido que escapaba de su garganta, sin embargo su pregunta era sincera y natural.

—Tu creador y señor —contestó, aunque ella pareció no escucharlo. En su lugar, desfalleció. Demasiado desorientada, tan inexperta y torpe, sus primeros esfuerzos habían resultado inhumanos hasta para un demonio que debía aprender a correr antes de aprender a caminar—. Y como eso… —continuó Naraku—, tienes que hacer todo lo que te pida.

Su cabeza cayó con pesadez contra el pecho de él, y el aroma de sus cabellos impregnó la nariz del híbrido. Conforme más y más la observaba y la conocía, más sopesaba la certeza de que era perfecta.

La joven pareció gemir suavemente contra él. Sus músculos se agitaron cuando el tacto de las manos del hombre se deslizó con lentitud hacia la cintura.

Ahí, abrazaron la espalda de la joven y los dedos se apretaron contra la curva de la espalda baja y la cintura. Naraku parecía apenas darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando pudo ser plenamente consciente de la manera en la que estaba tocando a Kagura, con esa intimidad casi secreta, casi familiar, como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida, tampoco se detuvo. Acaso un dejo de extrañeza apareció en su semblante al percatarse de que tenía a una mujer -a su mujer ideal, si se quería poner exagerado y vulgar- entre sus brazos.

Y no fue un pensamiento vano ni pasajero o que le sonase a la más divertida de las bromas. Su cuerpo reaccionó a las caricias con la misma intensidad con la cual ella reaccionaba a ellas. El híbrido alzó una ceja cuando notó y sintió endurecerse como una roca.

Un dejo de placer también lo invadió, a pesar de la ligera incomodidad de sentir su miembro cada vez más apretado contra los pantalones, pero el cosquilleo en el bajo vientre era cálido y ansioso, y un escalofrío intenso le recorrió la columna cuando, como quien no quiere la cosa, acercó todavía más el cuerpo de su extensión al suyo y el bulto en su entrepierna, con toda intención, chocó contra el monte de Venus de la mujer, causando en él una placentera fricción que lo invitaba a realizar actos más profundos.

La sensación fue tan placentera que bajó las manos rápidamente a las nalgas de la muchacha y las apretó contra la piel firme, echándola hacia él. Aquello pareció remover un poco más en ella, pues Kagura apretó los puños contra la tela de sus mangas y gimió un poco, como si por un instante se quedara sin aire.

Naraku bajó la cabeza y estudió sus ondulados cabellos un momento. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que hubiera estado con una mujer.

Los placeres carnales no era algo que buscara con regularidad, pero en cincuenta años era claro, incluso para él y por mucho que le resultase desagradable, de que con su parte humana pululando todo el tiempo dentro de sí, tampoco podía hacer mucho para luchar contra aquellas voces y deseos bajos.

Usualmente no se esforzaba demasiado. Cuando sus ansias carnales eran demasiado grandes, buscaba a cualquier hermosa prostituta con la cual yacer y disfrutaba dominándola y poseyéndola a niveles que rozaban la humillación, en ocasiones hasta verla quebrarse en lágrimas, o en suplicas, o hasta escucharla rogar sin aliento. Si la joven resultaba demasiado altanera o torpe, cuando terminaba con ella, la mataba sin más palabras.

En otras ocasiones buscaba retos y desafíos más interesantes. Asumía otra personalidad e identidad, una más humana y encantadora, y en su haber había un par de nobles y princesas que había logrado corromper. A esas las dejaba vivas, para que sufrieran la deshonra ante su casa y familia el resto de sus vidas mientras él las abandonaba y desaparecía con un buen sabor de boca, pero desde que la Perla de Shikon había reaparecido en el mundo, no había tenido tiempo, ni interés, en hacer eso. No podía aburrirse y buscar mujeres y el placer que podían proporcionar sus cuerpos cálidos y sus interiores húmedos; estaba concentrado en buscar poder, no placer, pero ahora que tenía una mujer desnuda e indefensa justo delante de él se vio imposibilitado para no pensar en ello, sobre todo al recordar que esa mujer que abrazaba posesivamente era una muestra y representación del poder que poseía.

¿Y qué importaba, al final de cuentas? ¿Por qué no sentirse tentado por algo que salía de su propia mente? ¿Por algo que había creado perfectamente como él imaginó y quería? En su cabeza, estaba en todo el derecho de utilizarla como quisiera.

—"_Vaya, hasta parece que intento excusarme" _—Pensó, no sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa irónica ante sus propios pensamientos.

Y sí, tal vez lo hacía y estaba siendo condescendiente consigo mismo, pero Kagura era perfecta, y encontró que enamorarse de sí mismo, de su sublimación y propia representación en aquella mujer de los vientos, era una sensación exquisita. Enamorarse de lo perfecto de su obra, porque esa mujer estaba hecha a su imagen y semejanza, tal y como debía ser la obra de todo dios.

Pero quería ver también qué _tan_ perfecta era por dentro, en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, de su corazón y su propio poder y canal de dar vida, ese mismo que yacía entre sus piernas, todavía sin tocar ni explorar.

Lentamente, con suavidad, la hizo recostarse en la mullida y cálida piel blanca de mandril con la cual se cubría y ocultaba su identidad a los enemigos. Ella pareció tomar de muy buena manera el descanso para con sus piernas, así que se dejó estar sin queja alguna entre el suave pelo de la piel. Naraku no tardó en seguirla y colocarse a su lado.

Kagura seguía casi tan desorientada como al principio, pero respiraba con tranquilidad. La encontró encantadora en esa posición, y aunque tuvo ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella, se limitó a mantenerse cerca, tomando suavemente su brazo y llevando a la altura de su rostro la mano de la joven.

Las manos eran terriblemente suaves. Jamás habían visto esfuerzo alguno ni tenido callos en las palmas. La piel jamás había sido quemada por el sol ni sufrido las crueles inclemencias del clima, ni el calor o el frío. Incluso los bordes de las uñas eran lisos, uniformes y limpios. Aquel detalle tan discreto y delicado, tan perfecto, casi lo exasperó.

Con el tacto sintió también el palpitar de las venas bajo la delgada piel de las muñecas. Aún tenía su corazón consigo, y por unos instantes sintió unas ganas tremendas y exasperantes de arrancarle aquel órgano, hacerla suya, desgarrar aquellas venas y ver su sangre correr. En lugar de eso, paciente como era, dobló ligeramente la cara interna de la muñeca izquierda hacia afuera y besó suavemente la piel. Aspiró con fuerza el aroma de la misma. Tenía el olor de las cascadas cálidas en primavera y la frescura del aire y la llovizna de la furiosa caída del agua.

Acarició el resto del brazo, hasta que sus manos llegaron al cuello, y estando ahí elevó ligeramente la cabeza con el fin de poder verla mejor. Kagura abrió un poco los ojos, de modo que el iris rojo se apreciaba casi con dulzura, enmarcados por las abundantes pestañas negras que se cernían sobre sus ojos como ala de mariposa.

Cada uno de sus rasgos era perfecto; delicados, suaves como el de una ninfa celestial. Su belleza resultaba casi abrumadora, y Naraku se embelesó pensando que era como una versión de si mismo hecha mujer, y sus labios eran tan rojos y delineados que no pudo soportar la tentación de besarla.

Exigió su boca primero con suavidad, apenas rozando la carne de los labios, pero le resultaron tan cálidos que enseguida hundió su boca sobre la suya. La sintió gemir suavemente contra él en un gritito que quedó ahogado cuando introdujo su lengua dentro de ella, quizá con demasiada brusquedad.

Con toda y razonable obviedad, su creación era torpe ante su primer beso, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que ella no lo rechazó. Naraku pensó que probablemente no comprendía ni de cerca el concepto y significado de besar, pero, se dijo, probablemente le resultaba placentero el tacto y por eso se lo devolvía, al punto en que también sintió la propia lengua de ella moverse e inmiscuirse tímidamente en su boca, luchando contra la suya como si buscase algo de control sobre todo ello.

Enterró también ambas manos en su cabello. Al moverlo el aroma a cascadas escapó. Separó los labios de los de ella y besando su mejilla en un camino casi casto, dirigió su rostro y boca a las oscuras hebras. Estando ahí enterró la nariz en la alborotada melena y aspiró extasiado el aroma en una larga inspiración hasta embriagarse con ella.

Hasta ahora no encontraba defecto alguno en su creación. Incluso su olor era perfecto. Era _su _olor.

Mantuvo la nariz enterrada en los cabellos un rato, aspirando profundamente, mientras su mano libre acariciaba suavemente uno de los hombros desnudos de Kagura. Sintió la piel erizarse bajo sus manos y sonrió.

Cuando estuvo harto de su aroma se separó de ella, manteniendo una discreta sonrisa en los labios. La joven tenía los ojos un poco más abiertos y lo miraba directamente, confundida todavía, pero tranquila.

—Kagura… —le susurró luego Naraku. Vio a la joven fruncir el ceño con interés, como si la sola palabra hubiese removido algo en ella—. Te llamarás Kagura.

—Kagura… —murmuró la joven como si de un rezo se tratase, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y ladeando la cabeza, cansada, pero relajada. Repitió su propio nombre un par de veces, cada vez con más debilidad, como si estuviese por desmayarse, pero un súbito gemido indicó que seguía consiente justo en el momento en que Naraku pasó su lengua por el cuello femenino. Lo encontró sensible en extremo.

La muchacha se estremeció al tacto cálido y húmedo, pero no movió un solo dedo para detenerlo o apartarlo de sí. El híbrido supuso que encontraba agradable el tacto, y por ello pasó de lamer y besar el cuello a morderlo tiernamente, dejando marcas suaves, ligeramente rojizas, en la piel tersa y apenas pálida.

Sin dejar de rozar los labios en la piel y crear caminos empalagosos y brillantes con su saliva, su rostro se deslizó camino abajo hasta llegar a las clavículas, las cuales delineó con la punta de la lengua, saboreando el sabor de esa piel nueva que había nacido de la suya, sintiendo con su cuerpo el acelerado latido del corazón.

Cuando llegó a sus pechos se irguió sobre sus manos y sobre ella, admirando unos segundos los dos montes suaves que subían y bajaban lentamente al ritmo de la respiración de Kagura. Se hizo más consciente de su propia erección, al mismo tiempo que ella seguía igual de inconsciente. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro relajado. Supo que no entendía ni por asomo lo que estaba pasando ni lo que tenía planeado hacer con ella, y lo encontró bastante conveniente; no quería que sufriera… al menos no demasiado. Al menos, no por ahora.

Acercó las manos a los pechos de la joven y tal como había pensado en un principio, los acunó con ellas. Recorrió la suavidad de los mismos con las yemas de los dedos; los apretó con gentileza y pellizcó los pezones con suavidad entre los dedos, logrando sacarle un gemido quedo a Kagura. Naraku se sonrió embelesado, levantando la mirada hacia su rostro para admirarla. La cara de su creación era tal poema que no pudo soportar la tentación de llevar su boca a la punta de uno de los pechos, donde engulló los pezones, lamiendo y mordiendo las puntas de vez en vez hasta sentirlos endurecerse.

Al hacerlo Kagura soltó tal gemido que por un instante Naraku creyó que no podría soportarlo ni un segundo más y la tomaría ahí mismo, buscando escucharla gemir más, pero como si se tratase de un vicio alimentado con fuego lento, sostuvo su posición sobre los pechos de la joven, devorándolos, sosteniéndola por la cintura y apretando los dedos contra su suave piel.

Cuando sintió que se quedaba sin aire finalmente se separó de ella. Los constantes lengüetazos y mordidas sobre sus senos, pezones, clavículas y esternón provocaron que a esas alturas Kagura mostrara un sonrojo intenso en las mejillas que, de haber sido consiente en ese instante de ello, la habrían hecho morirse de la vergüenza y la rabia.

Naraku respiró un poco, y notó que su respiración era agitada, probablemente más que la de Kagura, y su erección entonces se transformó en algo doloroso.

Volvió a engullir los pechos y los gemidos de la demonio se volvieron más constantes e intensos. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando, por qué, ni lo que seguía, lo único que Kagura podía sentir era un creciente placer; pero era un placer torpe, casi tímido, dormido. Su cuerpo no era más que un envase de carne casi vacío que reaccionaba por instinto, cuya piel se enrojecía y erizaba por el tacto, la lengua que la recorría, la boca que la besaba y las manos que la acariciaban.

Todo aquello le era desconocido, a pesar de que Naraku, su creador y señor, como él se lo había dicho, era quien le provocaba eso, y aún dentro de su mente joven, engullida por la neblina de la ignorancia y la ingenuidad, solamente pudo pensar que si aquello le gustaba y le despertaba sus instintos más básicos con aquellas sensaciones que de cuando en cuando la llenaban de un deleite sordo, el hombre que la tocaba, mordía y besaba, tenía que ser bueno. O tal vez la amaba, a pesar de no tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que era el amor. Aún así, siquiera sospechaba que antes aprendería a odiar que a amar.

Soltó un suspiro suave cuando sintió a Naraku besar su vientre y rodear con la punta de su lengua el ombligo, posando ambas manos en la curva más estrecha de su cintura, bajando las mismas hasta sus caderas, las cuales apretó al punto de encajarle las uñas. El brusco contacto la hizo soltar otro gemido, uno más agudo y que venía acompañado de una mezcolanza de dolor y placer.

—¿Qué estás haciendo…? —susurró la demonio, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Sentía la desesperación de su propio intento por adquirir plena consciencia, pero las caricias y las manos de aquel hombre no la dejaban concentrarse ni despertar por completo. Todo en ella no era más que una gruesa capa de neblina y sus manos eran como un licor tóxico que no hacía otra cosa que enviciar sus sentidos.

La ignoró, incluso cuando logró escucharla. Se posicionó en medio de ella, pero la oscuridad del sótano no lo dejaba ver tanto como él quería. En respuesta a las pobres condiciones bajo las cuales se gestaba todo aquel acto, se irguió sobre ella y acarició unos instantes los muslos.

—"_Sí. Suaves como los de una doncella" _—Pensó, apretándolos hasta que las yemas de los dedos crearon huecos allí donde se posaban. Enseguida recorrió camino abajo las piernas, haciendo círculos traviesos en las rodillas y besando las firmes pantorrillas. Sólo entonces decidió contestar la pregunta de su creación—. Te estoy ayudando a despertar, Kagura.

Supo que lo escuchó, porque la joven abrió los ojos y desde su lugar, que parecía tan lejano, trató de mirarlo, pero no le dio tiempo a nada más.

Con una rapidez que rozaba la violencia abrió las piernas femeninas de par en par y al instante su mirada se concentró en el sexo que se escondía entre ellas.

Se sonrió inmensamente satisfecho y extasiado al mirarlo: los pliegues de piel que formaban aquella exquisita figura estaban ligeramente enrojecidos por la excitación de la cual la joven era presa, incluso sin saberlo. Una ligera capa de vello, como espuma negra de mar, resguardaba el monte de Venus y daban la bienvenida a aquel triangulo de placer. Se extendía como un suave triangulo invertido hacia arriba, como indicando hacia dónde se debía bajar, y justo al pie de aquel monte que formaba el elevado y curvo hueso del pubis, la recóndita cueva que anhelaba despertaba con aquel líquido transparente y brillante asomando con timidez. Lo comprobó cuando la recorrió con sus dedos y los sintió empaparse. La joven al instante se estremeció con violencia; un sonrojo intenso le coloró todavía más las mejillas y su espalda se arqueó al tiempo que un jadeo agudo escapaba de su garganta.

Naraku no pudo evitar llevarse los dedos brillantes y húmedos a la boca, donde su lengua tomó posesión de la íntima esencia de la muchacha. Aquello era lo más placentero que su creación había sentido en toda su vida, antes de conocer el viento, la victoria o la venganza, y se regodeó en el pensamiento de ser él el causante. Y ella, por su parte, viviría por siempre con ese estigma.

Pero ahora sólo quería disfrutarla y devorarla, y después destruir aquella flor hasta aburrirse.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente siguió su camino de lengüetazos, besos y mordiscos, dejando su empalagoso rastro de saliva por la cara interna de uno de sus muslos mientras la pierna se doblaba y descansaba sobre uno de sus anchos hombros. Sentía a Kagura estremecerse con anticipación; a esas alturas su respiración era una tormenta desbocada, y cuando finalmente alcanzó el triangulo anhelado, se dedicó a exasperarla besando el pubis, volviendo luego a la cara interna de sus muslos y rozar apenas con sus labios los otros labios y el discreto botón en la cima. La terrible sensibilidad de la que eran presa cuando el aliento cálido del hombre acarició aquellos sitios obligó a Kagura a morderse los labios, desesperada, y no fue hasta que suplicó entre suaves y débiles _por favor,_ _por favor_, que él finalmente se decidió a abalanzarse sobre su intimidad, aunque nunca supo si rogaba que se alejara o siguiera.

Los ojos de Kagura se tornaron blancos y se cerraron cuando la punta de la lengua hizo su primer movimiento en medio de ella. No tenía idea de lo que aquello era o lo que significaba, sólo sabía que era inmensamente placentero, y la sensación no hacía más que aumentar conforme los segundos se medían en caricias, lengüetazos y húmedos movimientos. Sintió su intimidad derretirse llena de deseo y después palpitar, y la saliva cálida con la cual él deslizaba su boca entre los pliegues y succionaba sus puntos más débiles, bebiéndose su esencia, la hicieron pensar que en cualquier instante estallaría hasta el punto de sentirse deliciosamente aterrorizada.

Antes de que alcanzase el clímax, para desagrado de Kagura, Naraku se separó de ella. Había disfrutado a placer aquel rincón de su cuerpo, y comprobó una vez más que incluso su intimidad era perfecta, y su sabor, simplemente exquisito. Mientras la observaba se relamió los labios como si no quisiese olvidarse del sabor.

El intenso sonrojo seguía dándole vida a sus mejillas. Los ojos apenas podían abrirse, dejando entrever aquella mirada encantadora cegada por el placer y la lujuria apenas conocida; estaba despeinada y sus cabellos se extendían alrededor de su cabeza como salvajes remolinos de oscuridad sobre un fondo blanco, y su boca entreabierta dejaba pasar una respiración dificultosa.

Había sido suficiente, pensó Naraku mientras acariciaba distraídamente uno de los muslos. Casi sin pensarlo se llevó una mano a los pantalones y allí desató el cordón que los mantenía en su lugar. Sin quitarse por entero la ropa, dejó escapar de entre las telas azules el miembro endurecido y lo rodeó con una mano, empapándolo con la misma esencia cristalina y húmeda de Kagura para lubricarlo.

Estaba embelesado, _casi_ enamorado. No sólo había sido él quien le diera su primera sensación de placer, también sería él quién le brindaría su primer dolor y quien se adueñaría de su más profunda intimidad. La haría sentir de una buena vez todo lo que sentiría el resto de lo miserable que resultaban todas las vidas.

Kagura levantó ligeramente la cabeza y pudo ver aquella lanza de carne erecta apuntando directamente hacia ella, pero descolocada como estaba no supo descifrar qué era ni para qué servía. Su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo ante la visión, pero Naraku no le prestó atención.

No eran necesarias las palabras, ya le respondería sus dudas con acciones.

Abrió un poco más sus piernas y se volvió a posicionar entre ellas, de rodillas, casi como si le rezase a una virgen en una oración desvirtuada y bizarra. Hizo que Kagura abrazara su torso con las mismas y procuró, a conveniencia, dejarse los brazos libres. Por unos instantes la punta de su miembro rozó el sexo humedecido de la demonio, y finalmente no pudo soportarlo más: con su mano lo dirigió al sitio por donde deseaba entrar, y sin miramientos ni misericordia alguna, se enterró en ella hasta lo más profundo de su canal de vida en un solo y brutal movimiento.

Tal como esperó, la joven soltó un grito agudo, desesperado, pero sabía que todo placer había desaparecido; aquel grito era de puro dolor. Pero él sólo pudo sentir la tensión de las paredes abrazándolo con los remanentes de su humedad cálida. Encontró la esperada resistencia contra él, pero eso no lo disuadió de empujar sus estrechas caderas contra ella y embestirla. Al hacerlo volvió a gritar de tal forma que parecía que alguien la estuviese desgarrando y partiendo a la mitad.

Kagura sintió que la abría en canal, y hacía frío.

El escalofrío agudo del dolor le erizó la piel, le recorrió la espina como una descarga eléctrica cruel y le tensó los músculos, que no hicieron más que lastimarla todavía más mientras él salía y entraba. Su rostro se deformó por el sufrimiento.

—¡No! ¡Ya no! —gritó apenas con aliento, sintiéndose caer en una espiral irrefrenable de dolor y ardor allí donde él se hundía una y otra vez en su interior abriéndola, partiéndola y desgarrándola como una bestia, pero sus suplicas fueron ignoradas a pesar de ser escuchadas, y en su lugar sólo pudo escuchar los gemidos y gruñidos de él.

A pesar de que las embestidas movían todo su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar a su creador. Se sorprendió al encontrarlo con absoluto control sobre si. Una ligera capa de sudor comenzaba a perlarle la piel, y aunque su gesto era de satisfacción y jadeaba, la miraba con tal crueldad que por un instante Kagura pensó que era la misma malignidad encarnada la que la penetraba con tanta furia, como si tuviese intenciones de contagiarla con su propia maldad hasta que lo disfrutara.

Hizo amago de quitárselo de encima. Posó las manos sobre los hombros de él, tratando de alejarlo, pero no sólo su fuerza estaba mermada y era menor a la de él, sino que en respuesta el híbrido las alejó de sí con brusquedad y las clavó contra la piel de mandril, inmovilizándola, y sin dejar de empujar dentro de ella.

La mujer de los vientos no sentía otra cosa más que un agudo ardor y una intensa desesperación al encontrarse de pronto sometida. Era como si el miembro de aquel hombre estuviese tapizado de afiladas espinas que rozaban con sus peligrosas puntas la delicada entrada y el interior de su intimidad. Supo que algo dentro de sí se había roto y desgarrado; tal vez su alma.

El frío que sintió, lo supo de verdad, le helaría por el resto de su vida el corazón.

En cambio él se embelesó en disfrutar el momento y el contacto, enterrándose con brío dentro de ella una tras otra y tras otra vez, sin detenerse, porque no quería que Kagura fuera sólo suya, _quería_ hacerla suya. Y lo estaba haciendo.

—¡Ya basta! —suplicó una vez más, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue ver a su creador acercarse a ella hasta chocar su pecho cubierto de telas contra los senos de ella, disfrutando del contacto de sus pezones aún endurecidos rozando su cuerpo.

La hizo callar besándola una vez más, pero el gesto no fue devuelto, si acaso besó unos labios apretados y sellados por el dolor y la confusión, pero aún así se abrió paso entre ellos igual que lo hacía entre sus piernas.

Sin ofenderse, al contrario, se sonrió, y todavía clavando sus muñecas contra el suelo enterró de nuevo la nariz entre sus cabellos, aspirando el aroma entre exhalaciones e inspiraciones agitadas, descontroladas, e hizo chocar su agitado aliento contra su oído, escuchándola a su vez gemir adolorida.

Kagura siguió soportando aquello como los dioses le dieron a entender, pero no suplicó más cuando la araña le susurró tragedias dulces al oído; delirios sobre su bello rostro, hecho a su imagen y semejanza, proclamándose ante ella como un dios yaciendo con sus hijos; yaciendo y penetrando en su obra maestra con el fin de despertarla a la vida gloriosa y todo su dolor. Afirmándole ser la representación de su propia perfección en la perfección de ella. En su capacidad para crearla y con la misma facilidad destruirla.

—Eres _mía_, Kagura —le susurró enviciado.

Pero el instinto pudo más que el escalofrío de terror que la invadió al escuchar la sentencia y vivir la condena de la tragedia que marcaría toda su vida y de la cual nadie jamás sabría, hasta el punto en que ellos mismos la olvidarían.

En medio de todo su placer y la distracción de la araña que la mordía, alargando el momento de inyectar su veneno, dejó de aprisionar sus muñecas, creyendo ingenuamente que el alto a sus ruegos era una resignación a sus actos y las magulladuras contra su cuerpo; tal vez y ya hasta lo estaba disfrutando.

Todavía recostado sobre ella, llevó ambos brazos tras sus piernas, elevándolas y doblándolas, permitiéndose más libertar para embestirla. Se distrajo observando, viciado, la forzosa fusión de sus sexos.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez con mucha más pasión. Ella, a pesar de todo el dolor que la invadía, devolvió el gesto con falso placer y resignación, mientras su mano derecha buscaba a tientas por el suelo los trozos afilados de porcelana que se destruyeron al intentar caminar, y cuando encontró el adecuado, lo suficientemente largo y peligroso, sin pensarlo ni un segundo, lo enterró en el costado del torso masculino que se cernía sobre ella como un depredador humillando a su presa antes de matarla.

Para sorpresa del híbrido, justo en ese instante sintió su propio orgasmo contraer sus músculos violentamente y verter dentro de ella su semilla líquida en una mezcolanza grotesca de dolorosa gloria.

La mujer de los vientos vio a Naraku temblar cuando el trozo afilado de porcelana se enterró con la misma fuerza e ímpetu como él se hundía dentro de ella, dejándole su veneno blanco en el interior. El dolor lo obligó a soltar un profundo jadeo luego del punto álgido de placer, uno parecido a un gruñido hecho ahora de puro dolor. Se detuvo al instante y Kagura pudo sentir un instantáneo alivio; al hacerlo su primer impulso fue enterrar un poco más la punta en la piel y la carne, haciendo que su creador gruñera un poco más, sin moverse, casi paralizado; no por el dolor, sino por la sorpresa de verse atacado y dañado tan fácilmente.

—"_Como un condenado humano" _—Pensó con un rencor sordo, dirigiendo su mirada a Kagura. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y la mandíbula apretada, mostrando los dientes como un animal acorralado y dispuesto a todo.

Se veía… _imperfecta._

Aún sentía la porcelana clavada en su costado, y lentamente, con las palpitaciones del dolor punzando alrededor de toda el área y extendiéndose al resto de su cuerpo, movió los brazos hacia el sitio, donde sentía ya correr la sangre hasta traspasar la tela superando su punto de absorción. Acarició la mano femenina que fuertemente empuñaba el arma con la cual lo había atacado, soportando la escalofriante sensación de sentir el filo moverse dentro de él.

—Tranquila, Kagura… —le susurró, sonriéndole con gentileza y acariciando su mejilla—. No te estoy haciendo nada malo.

Amplió la sonrisa, riéndose de su propia broma, que además se contaba sola, pero la neblina de ingenuidad en su cabeza provocó que Kagura aminorara la fuerza con la cual clavaba el trozo de porcelana en su cuerpo. Para cuando acordó, Naraku lentamente se lo estaba sacando, y cuando finalmente la herida quedó expuesta y abierta, un chorro de sangre caliente salió expulsada, manchando profusamente su torso, deslizándose por su piel cayendo sobre el vientre de la joven y manchar la blanca piel de mandril hasta formarse bajo de ellos un charco líquido de carmín.

El pedazo de porcelana cayó de nuevo al suelo, esta vez rompiéndose en varios pedazos junto a un sonido frío, resquebrajado, tal y como Kagura se sentía en el interior al momento se sentir a Naraku salir de ella bruscamente. Aquel último movimiento la lastimo todavía más.

Un frío glacial la invadió.

—Eso duele —le dijo Naraku con una sonrisa irónica, guardándose el miembro, aún con vida y brillante, de nuevo dentro de los pantalones, mientras con la otra mano se cubría la herida. Se arrodilló a un lado de ella y vio a Kagura erguirse sobre sus codos, profundamente confundida.

—A mí también me dolió —susurró ella con la voz quebrada.

Naraku no respondió nada y se acercó ligeramente a la demonio. Trató de tomarle la mano, pero ella al instante se alejó. La miró directamente, obligándola a sostenerle la mirada, pero la manera penetrante con la cual la observaba la hizo sentir escalofríos y, por primera vez en su vida, la lacerante sensación de la desconfianza ante un peligro inminente y profundamente maligno como los rincones más ocultos del infierno, le aceleró el corazón.

—Es normal que te haya dolido —le dijo Naraku, volviendo a intentar tomarle la mano—. Las pruebas siempre duelen.

—¿Prueba?

La palabra, por alguna razón, la tranquilizó al punto de dejarle tomar su mano. Sintió la sangre de Naraku empapar su piel mientras acariciaba su muñeca.

—Sí, una prueba… ¿Quieres que te la cuente? Es como un secreto; uno entre tú y yo.

La instó a acercarse más a él jalándola suavemente del brazo. Kagura lo miró nerviosa y confundida ante el gesto, pero tampoco lo rechazó. La oferta había despertado su curiosidad, por primera vez en su vida, y todavía sin tener la menor idea de quién era al que tenía enfrente, se acercó a él con lentitud. Cuando lo hizo notó que tenía las caderas y los muslos adoloridos, y le ardían tanto las ingles como la entrepierna, lo cual le sacó un gesto de incomodidad cuya primera reacción fue la de cerrar sus piernas.

Logró alcanzar a Naraku, notando que por alguna razón ya no sangraba, a pesar de que había quedado una gran mancha de sangre en el costado de su ropa. La herida se había regenerado ya, pero él no le dijo nada. En su lugar, la acercó con más premura, sentado en el suelo, con una pierna flexionada y otra en el piso. Colocó suavemente e cuerpo de Kagura, tembloroso, manchado de sangre y ligeramente cubierto de sudor sobre sus piernas, donde casi se hizo un ovillo, y no fue hasta que logró relajarse que extendió sus piernas por el suelo y el resto del cuerpo lo dirigió hacia su creador. Notó que su respiración ya estaba normalizada, el calor que su cuerpo desprendía por el reciente movimiento traspasaba su ropa, pero aún pudo sentir el bulto entre sus piernas, el mismo con el cuál la había penetrado y lastimado.

—¿Qué prueba? —inquirió, y el primer rastro de furia salió expulsado por su boca como una maldición impulsiva. Naraku no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—Kagura, Kagura… —le murmuró, rodeando su cintura con el brazo hasta que su mano se posó sobre la pequeña espalda, acariciando con una gentileza falsa la cicatriz de araña. En realidad se la quería arrancar como tantas veces había hecho con la suya—. Todo esto no fue más que una prueba —Hizo una pausa larga, hablándole como si fuese una niña necesitada de instrucción, al tiempo que tomaba suavemente su mano derecha con la que tenía libre, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la muchacha—. Y la pasaste. Ahora sé que eres tan perfecta como te concebí e imaginé, y sabrás defenderte de otros hombres cuando tengas que cumplir misiones y salir al mundo… un mundo que es cruel y malvado.

—¿Qué significa cruel y malvado? —preguntó luego de un largo silencio, mirándolo. Él le sonrió.

—Lo que acabo de hacerte. Pero era necesario —Se apresuró a contestar—. Para saber si eres fuerte.

Todo aquello no era más que una enorme y asquerosa maraña de mentiras tras mentiras. Pero ella no tenía porque saberlo, o al menos, no aún. Con el tiempo lo descubriría, le daría las respuestas no con palabras, promesas ni mentiras, sino con acciones, y sus recuerdos de esa primera exhalación de vida entre el placer y el dolor la atormentarían en sus más terroríficas pesadillas y temores.

Le aplicaría prueba tras prueba y la obligaría a cimentar su vida en la misma crueldad y malignidad para que respondiese a ella igual que él lo había hecho desde incluso antes de nacer como Naraku; porque los nacimientos siempre eran dolorosos y quemaban como las llamas del infierno tanto a la madre desgarrada como al bebé expulsado por una matriz súbitamente inmisericorde y ensangrentada.

—No volverá a suceder —le dijo, y probablemente fue lo único verdadero que le dijo alguna vez en toda su vida a su extensión, incluso a pesar de no haber sido del todo sincero: tenía el orgullo herido.

Un ser inferior, de su propia creación, lo había atacado. Todavía podía sentir la piel y las fibras de los músculos juntándose como el remedo de una tela desgarrada. Y pudo haberla matado en ese instante, incluso pudo seguir poseyéndola y enterrar brutalmente su miembro en cada sitio de su cuerpo que pudiera, someterla más violentamente para enseñarle quién mandaba; que sólo los dioses tenían el lujo para mandar y que los dioses eran crueles, por eso son dioses, pero decidió mantenerla así, desnuda entre sus brazos, y viva.

Kagura viviría todo el tiempo que ella decidiera, lo supo en ese instante. Se lo había ganado, a pesar de no dar nada gratis, y mucho menos a justa razón. Y se dijo que no lo estaba haciendo. La chica tenía fuerza y un intenso temple. Y necesitaba gente fuerte entre sus filas sacándolas y alimentándolas directamente creadas de los resquicios más débiles de sus muchos _yo_, demonios y delirios que sólo amenazaban con fragmentarlo. Prefería sacarlos de su cuerpo y obtener el mejor provecho de ellos antes de que lo destruyeran desde adentro con ese corazón tan humano como pútrido palpitando en su pecho. El primero, allí estaba, respirando contra él, con la cabeza recargada en su pecho.

Sí, había todavía un lado débil en él, incluso si ahora tenía la Perla de Shikon, incompleta, en sus manos, y mientras tanto no permitiría que se replicara en él, pero estaba dispuesto a destruirla si la notaba débil: en el momento en el que Kagura se mostrara débil, imperfecta -que sucedería, de eso estaba seguro- significaría que él mismo se estaba debilitando, que su tiempo estaba llegando a su fin, y cuando ese momento llegara, la destruiría con lo que más amaba.

O lo que amaría y anhelaría con todas sus fuerzas dentro de tan sólo unos momentos más.

Y aunque era una parte de él, Naraku no se dejaría dominar ni por el propio Naraku. Pero él _sí _era Naraku, y tenía todo el poder del mundo para jugar a dominarla y humillarla; de esa manera perdía y vencía sobre sí mismo y tenía un día más para cazar y vivir... y vengarse.

Aquel era todo el amor que era capaz, y digno, de brindar a otro ser.

Por eso, mientras tanto, necesitaba verla luchar con el mismo ímpetu con el cual lo había atacado. Necesitaba que lo desafiase, que desafiase al mundo entero y a su propio destino, porque verla luchar era como verse a sí mismo luchando contra sí.

—"_Es más perfecta de lo que jamás imaginé" _—Pensó, regodeándose en la idea de cuánto en esos momentos los dioses debían estarlo maldiciendo, hirviendo en su propia envidia, observando espantados cómo el bastardo creaba a sus propios bastardos y los poseía.

Y dentro de poco tiempo adoraría verla resistirse a sus órdenes, y luchar contra una jauría entera de hombres lobo, y exigir alegre la cabeza de InuYasha. Y odiaría con la misma intensidad verla acercarse a Kohaku, o al perro bastardo de Sesshōmaru, verla ablandarse ante ellos, su lástima, su adoración sucumbiendo ante rostros tristes e infantiles y rostros fríos como el hielo más duro de la indiferencia; verla acobardarse ante el mortal Viento Cortante e intentar traicionarlo vendiendo su cabeza a sus enemigos; arruinarían su obra maestra por completo, de los pies a la cabeza, del exterior al interior hasta tocar su corazón palpitante.

Y su corazón, como su creador, padre y gemelo, le pertenecía sólo a él.

—Sólo tengo una última prueba para ti, Kagura —le susurró, tomando suavemente su mentón y acariciando sus labios, dejando un rastro de sangre fresca en la barbilla y enrojeciendo aún más sus labios—. Dime una cosa: ¿recuerdas que te dije que era tu creador y señor, y que tienes que hacer todo lo que te pida?

La demonio asintió, desconfiada. Algo en todo ello le dio mala espina. Le había asegurado que no pensaba aplicarle ninguna prueba más, y el tacto de sus manos empapadas en su propia sangre le causaron escalofríos que sólo aumentaron cuando Naraku la hizo lamer su propia sangre; sangre de su sangre.

Le convidó de su propia sangre usando sus manos y dedos como cuenco y fuente de vida, y tanto Kagura como Naraku pensaron, sin siquiera imaginarlo: _¿puede haber un beso más profundo?_

—Entonces entrégame tu corazón.

Kagura no pudo ni pensar en el significado de aquellas palabras, mucho menos en lo literal que llegarían a ser. Su respuesta, de nuevo, llegó acompañada de esas mismas crueles y malvadas acciones de las cuales tanto le hablaba su señor.

La mano ensangrentada bajó directo a su pecho con la rapidez de una serpiente venenosa lanzándose al ataque, sólo que en lugar de colmillos y veneno eran dedos y garras que penetraron en su piel y cuerpo con la misma facilidad con la cual penetró en su sexo, utilizando su propia sangre y la de él como lubricante.

La mano se enterró en su pecho, justo encima del pecho izquierdo. Las palpitaciones se aceleraron de un instante al otro y sin querer guiaron la mano intrusa hasta el órgano sanguinolento que expresaba todo el dolor y el terror de su dueña.

Luego, en medio de un gemido ahogado, femenino y encantador, música para los oídos de Naraku, la música del sufrimiento, el corazón palpitante ya no lo estuvo más. Dejó un hueco vacío de jirones de músculo desgarrado y costillas rotas. Un espectáculo grotesco que hizo desfallecer a la joven en un sueño doloroso y debilitante ante la última imagen de su propio corazón palpitando y largando sangre en las manos de Naraku y su sonrisa tétrica, victoriosa. Cruel y malvada.

Cuando despertó ya no había herida alguna. Sólo el hueco en su pecho, un vacío angustiante y profundo que no logró comprender, pero que le dolió más que cualquier mordida o penetración. Ahora la esperaba un kimono de seda, joyas de jade, un fino abanico y un camino lleno de espinas.

—A cambio de tu corazón, te obsequiaré el viento, Kagura.

Se lo dijo al despertar. Todavía seguía en sus brazos, y por primera vez en su vida el frío desapareció. Seguía partida en dos, pero las llamas del infierno la quemaron. El viento no hizo más que avivar aquel incendio de furia, rencor y odio, pero siempre a fuego lento, como toda venganza.

**FIN**

* * *

"_Sentimos nuestro poder más nítidamente cuando quebramos el espíritu de una persona que cuando conquistamos su corazón."_

**Eric Hoffer**

* * *

**¡Hola! Pues vengo aquí de nuevo con este fanfic como un auto-regalo por mi cumpleaños, que es hoy, aunque ya sólo queda una hora de mi día de gloria (?) Lo he hecho unos, no sé, cuatro años, creo, y este año no sería la excepción. Cumplo 23 añitos, felicítenme (?)**

**Al principio tenía pensado escribir un fanfic cómico de un trío entre Bankotsu, Kagura y Naraku, pero honestamente sería un lemmon súper largo, no tenía tiempo, y la imagen que uso de portada de este fanfic me inspiró y me decidí por esta idea, a pesar de que no soy muy afecta a escribir rape-fics de esta pareja.**

**Como pueden ver, es al momento de la creación de Kagura, que estoy segura no sucedió nada de esto en el canon xD per espero que no haya quedado muy OOC. Con respecto a Kagura, creo que su actitud desorientada es entendible puesto que técnicamente es una recién nacida, y en cuanto a Naraku, bueno, se le subió la calentura y se "enamoró" de su versión más femenina, a grandes rasgos. Es una de las cosas que suelo pensar con respecto a ellos dos y quise explotarla aquí, inspirándome también en la historia de Pigmalión y su creación, Galatea. Espero la actitud de los personajes esté lo suficientemente justificada u.ú**

**En fin, no tengo más que aclarar. Muchísimas gracias a quienes me han escrito fanfics de regalo, y por supuesto, a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer este fanfic. Y aún mejor si me dejan un comentario, porque recuerden…**

**[A** **favor de la Campaña** **_"Con voz y voto"_**_,_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido,**

**Agatha Romaniev.**


End file.
